


Slowtown

by TikiLion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Pokemon AU, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiLion/pseuds/TikiLion
Summary: Tony's been dealing with a pest that's made itself far too comfortable in the Avenger's facility, he didn't quite expect to find it a home.-A pokemon AU that picks up after Peter brings Toomes into custody and Tony has him brought down to talk.





	Slowtown

Peter turned away from the window as the quinjet continued to ascend into the sky, “Don’t see that every day.” Happy commented with a smile as Peter shrugged in agreement.

 

“Oh, there they are!” Tony called as he headed towards them, his Lucario not too far behind. “How was the ride up?” he commented to Happy, a soft chittering followed by the sound of rapid scuttling echoed in the room. Lucario lifted one of his legs and grunted in annoyance. Tony continued after Happy’s neutral response, “Give me a minute with the kid.”

 

Happy raised an eyebrow as Tony glanced at him, “Seriously?”

           

“Yeah,” came Tony’s snipped reply, “I gotta talk to the kid.” Happy continued to glance between the two heroes.

 

“I’ll be close behind.”

 

“How about a loose follow? Boundaries are good.” Tony punched Peter’s arm affectionately before pulling him close, a proud smile on his face as Peter looked down. “Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming.” He paused for a moment, “Actually turns out it was the perfect “tough love” moment you needed, right? To urge you on, right, wouldn’t you think?” Tony quickly defended as Peter tried to process everything that Tony had said, the young boy was too focused on the sound of scuttling that followed behind Happy and Lucario. “Don’t you think?” Tony urged as Peter began to try and stutter a response out. “Let’s just say it was!” Tony shrugged as he cut Peter off.

 

The young hero looked down again, gathering his courage as Tony sighed, “Mr. Stark I really-”

 

“You screwed the pooch hard.” Tony interrupted again, “Big time.” He finished as they approached a black curved wall that displayed the Avengers “A” symbol” behind a pane of glass. “But then you did the right thing!” Tony said proudly as he continued with a metaphor about dogs that Peter couldn’t quite focus on over the sound of Lucario’s soft growl and the scuttling coming to a stop for a moment before continuing hesitantly.

 

With a wave of Tony’s hand, the glass panes in the room lit up, displaying a variety of things. Peter glanced up at the older man, “I think with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team.”

 

The young hero’s brain faltered as he tried to process that last sentence, Tony patted the young boy as they walked up the steps into the room. “T-to the team?” he stuttered out.

 

“Yeah, anyway. There’s about 50 reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” Tony continued nonchalantly, he tapped his watch twice and the wall quickly disappeared to reveal a new, flashier, Spider-Man suit. “When you’re ready, why don’t you try that on. And I will introduce the world to the newest, official, member of the Avengers.” He paused to look at the kid slowly approaching his new suit, “Spider-man.”

 

Peter grinned widely, disbelief beginning to overwhelm him, “I-uh.” The boy laughed nervously as he felt something run into his leg. He twisted around to look at what had bumped into him, “Oh my gosh.” Peter crouched down to look at the small electric type Pokémon that seemed shy, “Who is this?” the small Pokémon closed its eyes as Peter petted its head softly.

 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, “That’s Joltik. Lucario found her near the facility being picked on by other Pokémon.” The young hero continued to pet her affectionately and was now sitting on the floor and giggling as the small pokémon tried to crawl onto his lap, “Damn thing won’t go away.” He grumbled in annoyance as Lucario huffed in agreement.

 

The Joltik chirped sadly and began to pull away from Peter, “Aww don’t say that Mr. Stark!” the boy said as he lifted her into his lap, “She’s so sweet; she just wants some attention, don’t you huh?” Joltik wriggled out of his grasp and began to excitedly crawl over the boy who began to laugh.

 

“Hey kid can we-” Tony began, glancing back at the new suit before Peter let out a squeal as Joltik climbed onto his head. He watched the boy lift her off and hold her at arm’s length, a broad grin on his face as he looked at her. Tony’s heart ached at the look of sheer affection that Peter wore, and he was suddenly reminded of just how young Peter really was.

 

“What’s her name?” Peter asked suddenly as he placed Joltik down. He glanced up at the older hero as he continued to pet the Pokémon that was currently burrowing herself into his lap.

 

“Hm?” the older man said, trying to recall Peter’s question. “I dunno kid. Karen? Does it really matter.” Tony wouldn’t hear the end of it from Pepper if he didn’t get Peter back on track and out for the press conference.

 

“Of course it does Mr. Stark!” He threaded his fingers into Joltik’s fur, “Karen. I like the sound of that, what do you think Joltik?” the pokémon simply hummed and wiggled herself further into the boy’s lap.

 

Tony looks at the suit once more before tapping his watch again, _He’s just a kid_ , he thinks to himself as he turns his back on the disappearing suit and focuses his attention on the overjoyed boy. “You want her, Peter?”

 

Peter quickly looks up, “Wh-what? Mr. Stark, I’ve…I’ve never had a Pokémon before.” He admits anxiously.

 

Tony shrugs in response as he sits down beside him, “There’s not much to it,” he nods his head to Lucario and the calm pokémon silently joins them as his trainer continues, “You feed them, give them water and attention. And pretty soon, Karen and you will be inseparable.” He grinned as he placed his hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “Here you go, Pete.” Tony pulled an Ultra Ball from his pocket, pressing the button to enlarge it as he held it out to Peter, “Just tap her head and she’ll go right in.”

 

He grabbed the pokeball slowly, trying to ease both his excitement and anxiety as he moved the ball above the sleeping Pokémon’s head. “Just...tap.” Tony heard him say under his breath, he gave him a small smile as he looked to him for reassurance one last time. “Okay.” He tapped the ball on Karen’s head and watched as the Ultra Ball opened and released a red light that enveloped Karen and pulled her in, closing immediately after. The center of the ball glowed red for a second and rocked back and forth lightly in Peter’s hand before stilling.

 

The boy let out a shocked gasp as a grin spread across his face again, “I-I did it! I did it Mr. Stark!” he looked to his mentor and his Pokémon who were both looking at him with pride, “I caught my first pokémon! I finally caught my first pokémon Mr. Stark!”

 

Lucario let out a small cry out, enjoying Peter’s excitement and his trainer’s overwhelming pride that was flowing off of them in waves. Tony crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at his lap for a moment, trying to reign his emotions in, “I mean, to be fair, Karen didn’t put up much of a struggle.” He commented as he looked at the now pouting boy.

 

“Well… I mean. I still caught her.” He defended meekly.

 

“Of course you did.” He grinned lightly as he began to stand, “Now, you make sure to take good care of her. I don’t want to have to go all the way to Queens to take her away from you too.” Peter pulled the pokeball close to his chest at Tony’s light threat. He wrapped his arm around Peter again and began to steer them away from the room, away from a future that could’ve caused him to grow up much too quickly. “Happy here will escort you back to Queens and make sure you get there nice and safe; isn’t that right, Happy?”

 

Happy glanced at him confused, “Tony, what about-” Tony gave him a pointed look that silenced him, “Right, yeah. Go on ahead to the car kid, I uh…need a minute.” He signaled between him and Tony.

 

Tony pat his shoulder, “See you later, Peter.”

 

The young hero began to walk back towards the car, releasing Karen from her pokeball. The small electric type shook herself before she sped ahead of Peter. “Thank you again, Mr. Stark!” he called out as he chased after his Pokémon.

 

Tony smiled fondly as he watched the teenager playing with his pokemon before they both rushed out of the building. He heard the door to the press room open, “Where’s the kid?” Pepper asked looking around before staring at Tony expectantly.

 

 

* * *

 

Karen had spent a few minutes excitedly zipping around the back of the car, trying to take everything in her new surroundings, before finally settling on Peter’s lap. He smiled fondly at his new pokemon, he couldn’t wait to show her to Aunt May and Ned. Ned was gonna freak out when he found out that Tony gave her to him. _Oh man he’s totally gonna lose it when I tell him Mr. Stark wanted me to join-_

           

“Oh no!” Peter shouted as he turned to look out the back window. They were 30 minutes into the drive back to Queens as Peter remembered the reason why Tony had him come down in the first place. “Mr. Stark is going to be so mad at me.” Karen crawled onto the head rest besides Peter chirping in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my best friend are just trying to cope after IW so we came up with this au. 
> 
> Check my tumblr for some moodboards I made for this AU tikilionking.tumblr.com


End file.
